Interested
by kwenda
Summary: Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan aku tertarik dengannya, cowok berparas cantik yang mirip dengan cowok-cowok tampan di webtoon. Dan aku semakin bingung saat aku merasa akhir-akhir ini dia selalu berada di sekitarku dan sering memperhatikanku. Dan semua intensitasnya meningkat setiap hari, dan puncaknya adalah sekarang.
Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan aku tertarik dengannya.

Sejak aku melihat wajahnya dari sebuah foto yang diberikan temannya? Tentu tidak. Aku ingat aku menganggapnya cowok dengan paras cantik, bukan tampan.

Sejak aku melihatnya duduk di sana? Di pojok kelas lain, di hari pertama mulai masuk sekolah? Tidak.

Sejak aku melihatnya tertidur dengan wajah polosnya saat pelajaran? Tidak.

Sejak aku melihatnya memiliki ekspresi lain selain wajah datar yang dibawanya kemana-mana hilang saat berkumpul dengan teman-temannya? Tidak.

Sejak aku melihatnya tersenyum dengan lawan jenis? Tidak.

Sejak aku melihatnya melakukan _threepoint shot_ dari tengah lapangan? Tidak.

Sejak aku melihatnya berdiri di depan dengan malas padahal dia sedang diomeli guru? Tidak.

Sejak aku mendengar celetukannya pada guru yang sedang mengajar? Tidak.

Sejak aku mendengar suara dan tawanya? Tidak.

Sejak aku melihat _chat_ temanku dengannya? Tidak.

Sejak aku tahu dia menyerah mendekati temanku? Tidak.

Sejak aku tahu dia dan temannya bertengkar karena memperebutkan satu cewek, cewek lain setelah temanku? Tidak.

Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu. Tapi, memang semejak itu aku dan teman-temanku suka memperhatikan tingkah laku mereka—dia dan temannya. Maksudku, seisi kelas tahu mereka bertengkar dan mereka masih duduk bersebelahan tanpa saling bicara. Itu aneh. Terlebih mereka memiliki teman yang sama dan teman-teman mereka seakan terbagi menjadi 2 kubu saat mereka berdua datang bergabung. Sebagian bermain bersamanya, sedangkan sisanya bermain dengan temannya. Dan semua orang pasti sadar, keduanya menjadi lebih mudah bergaul dengan teman sekelas. Tentu, mengingat selama ini mereka hanya bermain berdua selama di kelas ataupun dengan teman sepermainannya.

Tapi, selain memperhatikan tingkah mereka, semuanya tetap sama. Aku bermain dengan teman-temanku di sini, begitu pula dengan dia, bermain dengan teman-temannya di sana. Tidak ada yang berubah, bahkan setelah 4 bulan lebih mereka bertengkar, juga hubunganku dengannya. Percaya atau tidak, 7 bulan kami sekelas, aku sama sekali tidak pernah berbicara dengannya.

Setidaknya itu yang aku pikirkan. Sebelum aku mendapati diriku sendiri di sini. Tengah duduk melamun ke arahnya di tengah-tengah obrolan.

Aku merasa, saat dia sedang menatap ke luar kelas dari balik jendela, dia begitu mirip dengan Raizel.

Aku merasa, dia begitu mirip dengan Olfie jika dilihat dari samping.

Dan aku juga merasa, saat dia sedang tertawa, dia begitu mirip dengan Dirga.

Dan itu membuatku bertanya-tanya. Raizel, Olfie, juga Dirga, mereka semua cowok tampan di _webtoon_ , dan dia, teman sekelasku, mempunyai wajah yang mirip dengan cowok-cowok ganteng itu. Itu berarti dia tampan?

Aku rasa semuanya bermula dari sana dan tanpa sadar aku sudah tertarik dengannya. Tertarik untuk memperhatikan gerak geriknya. Tertarik untuk melihat ekspresi lain di balik raut datarnya. Juga, tertarik untuk mengetahui dia tampan atau tidak. Sebut aku konyol dan aku tidak peduli.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi aku merasa aku selalu menemukannya dimana pun. Bukan mataku yang tanpa sadar menangkap dirinya yang tinggi menjulang dengan kulit putih pucat, tapi dia _memang_ berada dimana pun. Oke, sebenarnya itu bukan hal yang aneh, mengingat kami satu sekolah dan satu kelas. Tapi, sekolahku cukup besar untuk bertemu secara tidak sengaja di luar jam pelajaran. Aku dan temanku sedang di lantai 4, sekedar berlama-lama di luar dengan dalih izin ke wc sebelum kembali duduk kebosanan mendengarkan pidato, dan aku bertemu dengannya di sana. Berjalan masuk ke toilet. Padahal aku yakin toilet di lantai kelasku, lantai 2, tidak dalam perbaikan.

Selain itu, aku juga sering merasa diperhatikan dari arah pojok kanan—tempatnya duduk. Teman-temanku bilang itu hanya perasaanku saja, tapi, aku tetap kukuh tentang perasaanku. Mataku jeli dan tidak ada yang mengalahkan kejelian mataku selama ini. Mataku besar dan itu membuat ujung mataku menangkap hal lebih banyak daripada yang biasanya orang lain bisa.

Oke, cukup dengan sekolah. Bagaimana kalau di luar sekolah?

Aku sering bertemu dengannya di jalan pulang akhir-akhir ini. Bahkan melewati jalan yang sama denganku, padahal aku tahu rumahnya di mana—aku tidak menguntitnya, tapi temanku satu kompleks dengannya dan aku tahu tentang hal itu dari temanku—dan itu berarti dia berjalan memutar.

Aku menemukannya di cafe tempat aku biasa menghabiskan waktuku sendirian di akhir pekan dan perasaan diperhatikan itu kembali muncul.

Intensitas itu meningkat seiring bertambahnya waktu, dan puncaknya adalah sekarang.

Aku sedang duduk di pinggir lapangan dengan canggung. Memperhatikan teman sekelasku yang sedang bermain bentengan. Setidaknya itu yang sedang aku usahakan setelah aku menyadari adanya tatapan dari mata itu. Dan demi apapun, aku sungguh berharap aku membawa baju olahragaku agar aku tidak takut dia bisa melihat sesuatu di antara kedua pahaku dari jaraknya sekarang. Dia sedang duduk bersila di dekat tiang markas kami—ya, kami satu _team_ tadinya—dan jarak kami hanya terpaut 10 langkah.

Aku gelisah dengan pemikiranku sendiri dan itu membuatku duduk dengan tidak nyaman. Aku sudah merapatkan kedua pahaku yang tertutupi rok, tapi aku masih takut, apalagi dia duduk di lantai! Bisa saja kan dia melihatnya? Aku ingin diam di kelas, tapi aku takut. Tidak ada seorang pun di kelas dan kemarin aku baru saja membaca cerita horor tentang seorang perempuan yang beristirahat sendirian di kelas dan hal itu sukses mengurungkan niatku.

Aku menunduk, berusaha menghindar dari tatapannya. Dan darah itu menetes di kemeja putihku. Sial. Aku lupa aku sedang mimisan.

Aku meringis. Berusaha mengambil tissue gulugan yang diletakkan di sebelahku dengan terburu-buru. Dan bagus sekali. Tissue itu terjatuh di samping kakiku. Kaki telanjangku. Kaki tersayang yang _seharusnya_ bisa kugunakan untuk mengambilnya _jika_ saja aku menggunakan celana.

Aku menggeram dan mendonggakan kepalaku ke atas, berusaha mencegah darah keluar semakin banyak. Aku mendesis, menyumpahi Kiba dan tenaganya yang begitu semangat mengejarku sampai membuatku terlempar ke tembok dengan keras.

Darah itu mulai turun dan sebentar lagi akan mengenai bibir atasku saat sebuah tangan besar menyodorkan segulungan tissue ke depanku. "Ini," suaranya berat dan seksi dan itu membuat darah dari hidungku menerobos keluar semakin banyak dan benar-benar mengenai bibir atasku. Aku berharap dia tidak mengganggapku cewek mesum yang _nosebleed_ hanya karena mendengar suaranya.

Aku mengambil gulugan tissue dari tangannya kemudian langsung menyeka darah dan memelintir ujung tissue untuk kumasukkan ke dalam lubang hidung. "Terima kasih," aku menatapnya, dan dia sedang menunduk, menatapku sambil tersenyum samar.

Dia mengangkat bahu, "Tidak masalah," jawabnya masih dengan senyuman yang membuat pipiku panas.

"Sasuke, jaga tiang!" teriak Juugo. Aku melirik ke balik badannya dengan canggung, dan melihat Lee yang sedang berlari mendekati tiang. Aku terkejut dia sudah menerobos pertahanan kami.

Aku kira kecanggungan ini akan berakhir dengan Sasuke akan berlari meninggalkanku setelah membantu memungut tissue dan menangkap Lee. Tapi, dia masih di sini, berdiri di depanku dengan tangannya yang besar memegang pergelangan tanganku. "Ayo, kita ke kelas." Dan sebelum aku bisa memprotes, dia sudah membuatku berdiri dan berjalan mengikutinya, meninggalkan pandangan heran dari yang lain.

Kelas kosong saat aku sampai. Semuanya masih bermain bentengan walaupun hanya tersisa 15 menit sebelum bel pulang berbunyi. Dia baru melepaskan genggamannya saat kami sudah memasuki kelas. Aku bingung apa yang harus kulakukan di situasi canggung begini, jadi aku berjalan ke tempatku dan menikmati sapuan angin AC di atasku.

Mimisanku sudah berhenti, jadi aku mencabut tissue yang mengganjal lubang hidungku. Kemudian aku mendengarnya berbicara pelan, "Siap-siap pulang." ucapannya terdengar seperti sebuah perintah untukku, bukan gumamannya riang pada diri sendiri karena sebentar lagi akan pulang. Aku segera merapikan barang-barangku.

5 menit berisi kecanggungan berlalu dan dia berdiri di depan pintu, menatapku dengan mata hitamnya yang memantulkan cahaya dari luar. "Ayo pulang." Tas birunya sudah menggantung di balik bahunya.

Dan aku benar-benar merasa ada yang salah dengan diriku saat aku menurut padanya dan membiarkannya mengantarku pulang dengan motor _sport_ -nya.

Ya, aku pasti sudah gila dan aku yakin sebentar lagi teman-temanku akan segera memenuhi daftar _chat_ -ku, menanyaiku macam-macam kenapa Sasuke _bisa_ mengantarku pulang. Hanya tinggal menunggu besok dan seisi kelas—tidak, seangkatan akan membicaranku dengan Sasuke.

 ** _Asdfghjkl! Dasar Sakura bodoh!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **E N D**

* * *

Author Note:

Ceritanya sih dapet inspirasi dari _real life_ dan emang bener ada temen yang miriiiip banget sama Olfie, Raizel, dan Dirga. Oh, kalau nggak tau, mereka itu cowok dari _webtoon_. Olfie dari _Eggnoid_ , Raizel dari _Noblesse_ , dan Dirga dari _304th Study Room._ Bisa cari di _google_ buat liat mukanya, ya! :D


End file.
